


Friendship Bracelet

by Julovesyunhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, woosang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa
Summary: Before he opened the package he took out a glass and put in the flowers in it.He sat cross legged on the sofa and carefully he opened the little package.It was pretty light and the boy didn’t see who could have send it.He opened the small box and the first thing he saw was a little letter.“I love you 🖤” he pressed on send.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 23





	Friendship Bracelet

**Friendship bracelet**

It was the middle of the night when the black haired finally unlocked the door to his small apartment. He tiredly kicked his shoes away and changed into some slippers. The keys nearly missed their place inside of the small bowl at the shelf next to the entry but he didn’t care. His day was exhausting and the only thing he needed was sleep.  
Slowly he walked through the dark apartment. He didn’t care about turning on a light because the moon illuminated the little apartment just as much as he needed to see at least the frames of the small amount of furniture.

Just one week ago he moved from his hometown to a completely different country just to study for a year. He was happy at first. He was excited for months. He didn’t want to wait any longer but now. Now a week later, a week of classes from 8 am to 5pm and work starting at 5:30 until 11pm, a week of taking public transportation and walking for hours through a city he has never been before, a week of not talking to other people because of language barriers. Now a week later he just wanted to go back.  
The dark haired walked to his bedroom, which was basically just an empty room with a mattress on the ground.  
He changed into some comfortable clothes and just laid down. Today he was really not in the mood to do his skin care.  
“That’s disgusting”, a voice so familiar echoed in his head. He could totally imagine this to happen in real life. Well this happened a lot in real life already. Every time the boy came home too tired to do his night routine the other would tell him that it’s disgusting and that he should get up and brush his teeth. And if he wouldn’t move the other would kick his ass or chase him until he was in the bathroom the toothbrush in his hands. The blond haired would stand in the doorframe carefully watching him so he would for real brush his teeth or he would join him, taking his own toothbrush and together they would do their night routine. Sometimes the blond even did the skincare for him.  
These days were his favourites. He would just sit on the toiletseat with closed eyes and the other would start to put on the first cleansing product. He would use a wet washcloth to remove the product and after that he would continue with all the steps after. The best part was always the moisturiser.  
Right now in this exact moment the black haired felt the soft and elegant fingers like feathers on his face, carefully applying the cream on his face.  
But this time it wasn’t real. This time there was no blond boy forcing him to do his night routine.  
And that’s when the tears came. Slowly they managed their way over his cheeks, meeting at his chin and one after another falling down at the soft pillow under his head.  
After minutes and maybe hours of crying he finally fell asleep.

His alarm woke him up after a dreamless night.  
He got up and walked into the small bathroom. Quickly he washed his face but it remains swollen. His eyes and cheeks are puffy and his hair was messed up.  
Today was his first day off and somehow he was motivated to do something more productive. He walked into the kitchen but quickly realised that he didn’t have any food at home. But there is a Bakery just down the street. He remembered. So he took his jacked and put on his shoes. With just his keys, his wallet and his phone he left his apartment. The soft autumn breeze welcomed him as he stepped outside. The sun was shining and it seemed like it would be sunny for at least some hours. The young man walked down the street until he found said bakery. After he found what he wanted he left and this time he decided to enjoy his walk. He tried to see the positive things. And that’s why he appreciated the beautiful colours of the day. The reds and orange of the leafs, the bright blue of the sky, the yellow of the rays of sunlight and greens from the little flower shop at the other side of the street.  
The little shop reminded him of the blond boy. But today he didn’t felt sad. He crossed the streets and bought a bouquet of beautiful pink, white and peachy roses.  
It took him a while to arrive back at his apartment but as soon as he stepped to his front door a small package stood in front of the door. He picked it up and entered the apartment.  
Before he opened the package he took out a glass and put in the flowers in it.  
After that he put the chocolate croissant he just bought on a plate and walked to his little sofa. He sat cross legged on the sofa and carefully he opened the little package.  
It was pretty light and the boy didn’t see who could have send it.  
He opened the small box and the first thing he saw was a little letter.  
He took it out and unfolded the paper.

_“My dear Wooyoung,_   
_The love of my life, the light who brightens even the darkest days._   
_This little box probably arrived like a week after you left me. I just wanted to tell you that no matter how many kilometres separate us I will always be here to tell you that I love you._   
_You may have sone awful days and i know that you probably cry a lot but don’t give up. Soon I’ll be there to give you the tightest hug and the most passionate kisses._   
_Keep it up my darling._   
_And for now there is a little thing that should remind you of all these things until I’m there to tell you in person._

_Lots of love Yeo_

_Ps: don’t forget to do your night routine”_

The tears just appeared without him even realising it. He put the letter next to him and looked again inside the box. A red woven friendship bracelet laid at the bottom of the box and with a smile Wooyoung took it out. He put it on.  
His heart felt one hundred kilograms lighter and he just enjoyed his breakfast.  
After he ate he put away the plate and with a red pen he crossed the little square from yesterday on his calendar. Just 25 days left until the love of his life would arrive at the airport. 25 days until the man he wants to spend his future with would enter this apartment and fill it with life again.

After he cleaned his apartment he took out his phone.

  
“I love you 🖤” he pressed on send.


End file.
